Goodbye to Good Morning
by bleedmeout
Summary: Contrary to popular belief, he wasn't controlled by the demon. And he wasn't its reincarnation. (But well, he was the reincarnation of Sawada Tsunayoshi.)


the title comes from _Goodbye to Goodmorning_ by FACT. the italic under it is from _Raised By Wolves_ by U2. yaa.  
TSUNAYOSHIIIIIII . . . . . . . . i like him a lot.  
this fic was in my computer for a looong time. i re-read it not long ago and decided that it was good. so... yeah. i don't even know if i will continue. man, i'm such an idiot for posting it. whatever. at least i tried.  
at least i'm not like Mea (amedartyst) who never continues her fictions. (for those who know her, i will take her fiction on. i have already began the rewrite of some of them. she's really troublesome... why do i love her so much again?)

Enjoy guys, in hopes you like it.

 **Goodbye to Good Morning**  
 _The worst things in the world are justified by belief_

Had Tsunayoshi been asked before it happened, he wouldn't have believed that reincarnation was possible. After all, who would think that you would continue to live your life all over again eternaly?

To him, it sounded like a nightmare, impossible to escape.

He guessed he was lucky, having to live the life of another. And even if sometimes he could feel the guilt of stealing away someone's life, he thought that maybe, that person was better away from this one.

It was hell.

Close to being worse than his past life, with the mafia, the torture for information, and the death of his friends. Could you imagine that? Worse than seeing your friends die?

He was hated. Again, it wasn't that bad, being hated. Over time, he thought, they would forget about their hatred and come to accept him.

He had a demon in his gut.

Kyuubi, the infamous nine-tailed demon that had tried to destroy his village before he was even born and had killed a hero, sealed inside him. He didn't know if the one who had sealed had tried to be discret or not, but the seal on his stomach was _so_ not it.

Contrary to popular belief, he wasn't controlled by the demon. And he wasn't its reincarnation. (But well, he _was_ the reincarnation of Sawada Tsunayoshi.)

In fact, he had only talked once to the creature. It wasn't all friendly, of course, but he wasn't that bad. Almost like a giant furry Xanxus. Somehow, that made Tsunayoshi want to laugh.

He didn't have friends, he didn't have family, he didn't have anyone.

There was the old and caring man that passed by every month to make sure he was alright, but there was no more. Except if the men hiding in the shadows counted for something. (When he had called out to them, he could pratically see the shock on their faces through their masks. But he was no fortune teller, and he certainly couldn't predict the future.)

After having lived a life filled with friends and family members, the loneliness was nearly unbearable.

They called him demon, beat him up and threw him out of their shops... It was way worse than being called Dame-Tsuna.

But he couldn't complain. In a way, he understood why they did. It didn't mean it was right, but he could see where they came from. A lot had lost their close people from the Kyuubi's attack, and others followed the lead.

He couldn't blame them.

But well, as he said before, it wasn't that bad being hated. And the demon wasn't either.

No, the worse, was this world. Ninjas, they were everywhere. They died, they killed and they trained children for wars. Children fighting, in the war.

Who ever decided that this was a good idea?

If Tsunayoshi ever found them, they would take a Burner X in the face.

* * *

The change seemed impossible to predict, but Tsunayoshi saw it coming. He wasn't Vongola's Boss for nothing after all.

The old man who visited him every month started to talk about becoming a ninja, subtely encoraging him to start the academy. _Ah,_ had he been an ordinary kid it would have worked, but you couldn't fool a mafia boss.

Of course, Tsunayoshi would attend this academy. If he wanted to defend himself in this whole new world without his flames, he had to become a shinobi.

It wasn't like he had a choice really.

Maybe the old man wanted to create a powerful weapon, or maybe he just wanted to protect him from the villagers and other ninjas who tried to kill him regularly. It didn't matter in the end.

Tsunayoshi was still searching for friends.

He could have tried to blend in with the kids his age, but their parents prevented him to do so, and as they kept telling their children that he was bad, the kids started hating him too.  
For absolutely no reason.

Well, he just had to find someone smart enough not to be fooled by their parents' words.

* * *

To make sure the other wouldn't think he was controlled by the fox, Tsunayoshi forced himself to fail the genin exam multiple times. And it worked, they thought he was the dead last while he was in truth already high-chunin level.

When he finally passed the exam, a traitor tried to make him steal from the Hokage office, and then proceced to explain to him how _it was you who attacked Konoha and that's why Iruka-sensei hates you_.

Honestly, he didn't know Iruka that much. Sure he was a good guy and he didn't hate him, but they weren't friends, just acquaintances of some sort.

Or maybe his perception of friend had been altered from his previous life. It didn't matter in the end.

So he just sent the man away with a punch to the face, quickly learned from the stolen scroll and put it back in the Hokage office. The man probably knew he had stolen it, so he didn't have to be careful, but he was anyway.

It wouldn't hurt.

The next day, he was assigned to his genin team. Since he was always dead last, he was teamed with the 'genius', Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura. So all in all, their team was like that: reincarnated mafia boss, brooder all hell-bent on revenge and fangirl of said brooder. Add to that the fact that their teacher was late of two hours.

Great, because he _really_ needed something like that.

When he arrived they went to the rooftop, where they introduced theirselves to each other.

"Oh, me? My name is Hatake Kakashi. I have no desire to tell you guys my likes and dislikes. Dreams for the future? Hmm... Well, I have lots of hobbies."

Sakura frowned and grumbled under her breath that all they learned was his name. But Tsunayoshi already knew some things from before. Always be prepared for anything, know your enemies and know your allies.

"Now it's your turn, from the right."

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I like flames, clams and my _famiglia_. I dislike people who hurt my precious ones, even if I don't have any _yet_ ," he pretented he didn't see the slight wince his teacher showed, why would he be guilty? Tsunayoshi stored that information in. "My dream is to find the way to a special place and my hobbies are to... train?" He frowned.

Kakashi scratched his head, "Next."

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. There are tons of things I dislike but I don't really like anything. And I don't want to use the word 'dream' but... I have an ambition. The ressurection of my clan and... To kill a certain man."

He reminded Tsunayoshi of someone, someone who wanted revenge too. Ah right, Daemon. He hoped he wouldn't end the same way and snap out of his hatred.

"Ok," Kakashi crossed his arms, "and lastly the girl."

"I'm Haruno Sakura, the thing I like is... Well, the person I like is..." she glanced at Sasuke. "Umm... Should I say my dream for the future...?" She glanced at him again and squealed, "Oh my!"

"The thing I dislike... is Naruto." Tsunayoshi raised an eyebrow at that, looking at her in disbelief. He didn't remember ever talking to her, what could he have done? Was it just because she was going along with the flow?

"My hobby is..." she glance at Sasuke again. Maybe she was going to say 'stalking him'. She screeched again.

And the presentations went like that. As soon as they finished, Kakashi announced that there would be a survival test the next day. Of course, he tried to scare them, which he probably suceeded at with Sakura and Sasuke. Tsunayoshi didn't even flinch. (He didn't believe the story about vomiting if he ate. Vomiting was better than having no strentgh. Plus, Tsunayoshi was confident enough to know that Kakashi couldn't make him vomit... Maybe.)


End file.
